Stronger
by Jeanae
Summary: This is a story where Usagi and Mina Goes to the dbz world to be come stornge enough to defeat thier enemys. And a quest to save friends.
1.

Disclamer  
I do not own Sailormoon Nor do I own DBZ  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
It was a nice sunny day for Usagi she walked down the street happily walking down to the park because she had a date with mamo-chan   
  
Its been a year after she defeated Galaxy (I think that's how you spell her name) and she was enjoying the peace. It was just a little part of her that missed being sailormoon. Looking at her watch she smiled to herself I got 10mins. Entering the park she cross the bridge and looks down at her reflection.   
  
She no longer had her baby face and was almost fully developed with soft curves she looked a lot like her future self except for the blond hair she sat down at mamo chan's favorite bench. She could not wait to see his surprise look when he finds her on time.  
Closing her eyes she let the warm gently breeze pull her into a light sleep.  
  
...  
  
Mamoru walks into the park with his mind troubled. I have to tell her I can't live, like this anymore. How should I tell her Usako I know we been through a lot but I cannot see you anymore, No baka you cant tell her like that. Ok Usagi you know I love you but my heart beats for someone else now, a little better, Mamoru why cant you just be a man and tell her Mamoru thought angrily.  
  
His heart stopped when he seen her she looked so beautiful sleep her hair waved with the breeze. And once again he knew he had to tell her. Walking up to her slowly, he smiled wickedly and tickled her...  
  
  
...  
  
I was having the most wonderful dream, She was getting married to her prince, and as I looked upon his face it was clouded slightly that I could not get a straight clear view of his face. Then he tickled me at the altar while everyone was watching. That when I realized that someone was really tickling her and she opens her eyes to see Mamo-chan  
  
MAMO CHAN your here she jumped into his arms.  
  
  
This is the first time your late so know you have to buy me 3 Sundays with a lot of strawberries and chocolate. A cheeseburger, and terikiy (as you will notice i have bad spelling if you want to edit it for me email me*-*) chicken. She said in one breath.  
"Wow Usako slow down I did not tell you to buy me anything when you were late".  
  
"That's different mamo-chan".   
  
"Listen Usako I need to tell you something"  
  
"OK I'm listening"  
  
Wecantseeeachotheranymorebecauseinlovewithsomeoneelse  
  
IT took a second to translate his foreign language. Then she looked at him with unbelieving eyes. Then smiled  
  
Mamo-chan you know what I'm going to tell you. If you had another dream about me dying. You know are live is stronger then that and we can defeat anything that comes are way.   
  
Mamoru took a deep breath. "No its not a dream we cant see each other anymore because I love someone else her name is Saynorie, I did not think it was love at first because I thought I loved you. But every time I am with her or looking at her my heart pounds. And when she told me how she felt. I knew I felt the same. Looking at Usagi "I am so sorry Usagi."  
  
She told her self to be strong she did not believe a word he said but when he said Usagi it felt like her heart was going to break again but this time its going to a difficult to put it back together again. I felt tears wanting to break free but I forced myself to be strong for a little longer. And the look o his face was so scenery she knew he was telling the truth.  
Getting up from the bench I looked at him in till he got up.  
  
"I hope your happy mamo-chan, thank you for letting me finally realize that your love was really meant for Serenity and not for me.   
"That's not -  
No! Don't say anything I don't want to hear it please give Saynorie my regards. I was proud that my voice sounded calm the opposite of the turmoil she was feeling she needed to get out of their before she burst into tears. Taking what was left of her pride she walked away but was soon running when he called out her name. The running was pushing her heart from the heart ache soon she was running top speed past people, past the arcade, When she ran across the street she almost got hit by a car but being Sailormoon always had its advantages. Doing a flip over the car she continue running. She did not realize at the last minute that she was at Rei's temple.  
  
Finally Atam- head your late we were suppose to go to the moves Rei was mad because they missed the first viewing and they had to go to the second move playing Exit wounds (has anyone seen that)  
  
Did you forget about the moves, Ami asked?  
  
Well did you, what's your excuse this time Rei practically yelled grabbing her purse.  
  
Hey cool it Rei its not like the end of the world we all are still going to see the movie. Mina was annoyed with missing the first showing put she was worried about usagi she looked kind of sad.  
  
Usagi was fighting an inner battle debating to herself if she should tell them what happen. I'm so sorry you guyies I forgot we were going to the movies. Lets go putting on a huge fake smile. Matako looked at Usagi Concern Hey are you alright you seem kind of pale your not sick or anything.  
  
Stop worrying Makoto I'm find. Lets go minna.  
  
"Alright"  
  
  
  
That's my first chapter so far I have the 2,3 and working on the fourth but you guys wont see it in till I get a lot of reviews. Dbz characters will come in the next three chapters and we will be getting into the plot the next chapter.   
Hey and I was serious when I said if someone wants to edit my chapters before I put it up.  



	2. Stronger

DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON OR DBZ SO DON'T SUE!!!!  
  
Hey thanks for the reviews I got a couple requests so far for Usagi to be with Gohan and Mina to be with Goten. I must forewarn I don't know a lot about Goten but if I get a lot of request for that couple to be to gather and I will. If Gohan is going to be with Usagi what about Trunks? (Thanks Duo's Babe  
  
Queen Serena I got your review about editing but I need an email.  
Well back to the story.  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this out I am just having problem chaptering  
  
The scouts caught the bus down to the theater   
Oh look There is Mamour chan ( they are inside the move theater waiting for the movie to start)Everyone l waved to him except for Usagi no one notice accept for Mamoru who waved back. The movie started and caught everyone's attention, they all set back to watch the movie and can hear Mina smacking on her popcorn.  
Hey blondie stop smacking you almost sound like Usagi maybe worse. Rei yelled she then turned red because everyone told her to be quite and was sending her angry glares.   
As everyone attention was back on the movie previews. Usagi looked back to where Mamoru was only to see a girl holding his hand, Feeling yet another stab at her heart she took another closer look at her.  
  
She's beautiful I can see why he wants her instead of me. The light form the movie brought out her appearance to where she could tell that she had reddish - brown hair and sparkling Green eyes. I can't take this  
  
"I'm going to get some more popcorn no one notice I was leaving. I walked out the theater to my house I felt like I was going to cry. Turn into the other direction she went to Moll's. Knocking on the door she waited in till it open. Seeing molly I finally broked down and cried.  
  
.....  
Molly was shocked to see Usagi at her door and even more shocked to see her cry which broke her heart not knowing what to do she pulled hr friend to her and help her in till she cried her self to sleep.  
She seemed so helpless lying there. I wondered what happen to her. I hope she's ok. Molly thought. A soft moan broke her threw her thoughts.  
"Hey Usagi" are you ok.  
  
.....  
  
"Molly? What are you doing hear" Usagi asked confused.  
  
"Silly you're at my house.  
  
"Oh" That's when everything came crashing down her, What happen at the park and at the movies she wanted to cry again thinking about what happen. Hey Molly so you think I can spend the night at your house to night.  
  
Of course you can. Molly said.  
  
I have something to tell you Molly and you might want to sit down.  
  
Wait I know That your Sailormoon Molly said with a slight smile.  
  
What!! When, Where, How-  
  
I knew since we were 14 when you saved me at the mall remember when I was in love with Malicait. ( I think that's him, and I think that's how you spell his name *-* gomen)  
  
"Yea"   
  
Well it just came to me the voice the hair, the Clumsiness....  
  
Molly I was not clumsy. Usagi said half smiling.  
  
I was unconscious at the time but I remember you telling him that I was your best friend. That's when I knew it was you because you were my only best friend. When Molly looked up there were tears in her friends eyes and I threw myself at her and we both cried  
  
Oh god I'm so glad I don't have to keep that secret away from you. Usagi said as she pulled away. But that's not what I was going to tell you. She could tell that Molly was starting to get a little upset because she got it all wrong in till molly looked up to her and could tell that this new was making her said because her eyes took on a sudden sadness and pain.  
  
Usagi what's wrong?  
  
Taking a deep breath Usagi told her everything that happened. Why can't he love me not Sailormoon, Serenity but me Usagi, Why can't he love me, me, and only me. Usagi said sobbing.  
  
"Oh Usagi" Molly some who knew she did not want her pity so once again she held her. After a while she notice she went back to sleep. Laying her down gently she decided to make her some hot chocolate to cheer her up. Then realize that she only had a little bit if food left in the fridge.  
"Oh great, Usagi is going to be hungry and the little food I have wont due, Oh well I better go to the store and get some more before she gets up.  
  
.....  
  
  
Beep Beep woke Usagi from a sound sleep. Usagi USAGI a picture of a red angry senshi appeared on the screen. Usagi was a little nervous when she said " hello"  
  
"We have trouble at the park a new enemy"  
  
"Right, I'm on my way  
  
clicking off the communicator she notice that the sleepiness wen away the moment she knew their was trouble. Something came over her that she had not felt in a long tome determination.  
Writing a quick letter to Molly. Usagi was out the door the next moment heading towards the park.  
  
  
  
  
Finally we Were getting into the plot and the adventure and the action. Romance will come it is coming please be wait with me. I will have the next update Monday. Tell me what you think so far if theirs any suggestion email me or write them in your reviews. Jeanae11@hotmail  
And because of the many request this will be a U/G and a M/? The next story ill do will be for sure Usagi and Trunks PROMISE.  



	3. Stronger

  
Hey Sorry about chapter 2 delay I'll get more chapters out to you sooner. But if it takes me a while you'll know I am coming up with something good for you. Hey did I tell you this was my first Fanfiction I did *-*  
Hey well I love the reviews, and the emails keep up the good work and I will keep up with the chapters.  
  
Well let's get to the story oh and another thing I am kind of hurt nobody wants me to email him or her back, if you have questions, I like to answer them.  
  
I do no own Sailormoon or DBZ.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Mars look out" Sailor Venus was trying desperately to fight off the two youmas that were attacking her. In till she saw a powerful attack heading towards Rei telling her to look out she had no time as the blast took her head on. There was no way she could have survived that.   
  
No Rei!  
  
VENSE FRENCH KISS!! A golden light encased the youma twisting it them it blew up.  
  
"Know that was nasty" Sailor Jupiter said, she was battered and torn she bent down to check mars pulse and she was still breathing but barely.  
  
Mercury find out what this creature weakness is.  
  
" To slow I'm already on it" Typing furiously she suddenly had a grim face. He has no wweeakkness she stuttered.  
  
WHAT"  
  
He has-  
  
She stopped suddenly as a scream ripped threw her voice  
  
Jupiter looked at the monster and realize. That he had mercury by the neck.  
  
"Put her down," Venus was still getting over the shock that Mars was down and now he had Mercury.  
  
But as she said those words he formed a small ki and blasted her in her back was she hit the ground with a thump.  
  
Nooooooooo!!! You will pay. JUPITURE THUNDER RAGE.  
  
Thunder and lighting of rage rushed threw Jupiter's fingers. Hitting the monster full on making an explosion. Dust surrounded the youma where we could not see the out come.   
  
We did it we did it, Good job Jupiter we need to get these guy's to a hospital and fast.   
  
  
KKKAAAMMMMMMEEEEEEHHHHHHHAAAAAAAMMMMEEEEHHAA. Before they could turn around it blasted Lita throwing her to the ground where she did not get up you could see the blood oozing out of her back (Sick)  
  
When the dust cleared the youma was still there, with not a scratch on his green ugly body.  
  
You will pay for doing this to my friends. She was upset but yet happy that Sailormoon was not there because she did not want her to get hurt.  
  
She notices that last Youma was laughing at her as he powered up. That only mad Venus madder filled with rage she already knew that the outcome would not be good. As she got ready to attaché she heard something that made her so relieve she was dizzy  
Eternal Moon Power!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(I should end it hear... but I wont)  
  
......  
As Usagi ran towards the park. She got a sudden since of dread cover all over her body that left goosebumbs all over her body.  
  
When she got to the battle scene what she saw made her sick. All the senshies were down Except for Venus the rest was covered in blood.  
  
Who would dare do this to my friends as I asked my self that question I seen a green creature laugh and powered up. This was not the ordinary youma. Well it did not matter. I will destroy him for hurting my friends.   
  
Eternal Moon Power!  
  
I felt the familiar powers wrap around my body transforming me, and readying myself for the battle.  
  
Running quickly to stand beside Mina. I smiled lightly at the relief I saw in her eyes.  
......  
  
When she sense Sailormoon her by her side she said. "Sailormoon it does not look good I already got my friends hurt because I was no strong enough. And I wont let anything happen to you my princess.  
  
She said it with such fierceness that touch Usagi close to tears.  
And for that my friend we will defeat this enemy together. Sailormoon said. As she said those words she did not notice the Pink ball of power heading straight towards her heart.  
  
  
UUUUSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what do you think? I left a cliffhanger I'm sorry but I just want to see if you like this so far so I to know if I should continue or start another story. So tell me how you like it and any suggestions. I'm sorry but Lita is not going to be going to the dbz world you'll find out later (Sorry).  
Hey Email me at Jeanae11@hotmail.com and please Review because you love me.  
Oh sorry its short my next ones will be longer. And I know that you might notice some of the Sailormoon names in American and in Japanese but you'll understand whom in talking about if you're a fan like me.   
Usagi/Gohan will be together. And I know that a lot of people wants Mina and Goten to be together but I don't know him that well I only know him as a kid sorry so an less some one wants to tell me about his=m some more and give me so more information do so Asp if not Mina and Trunks will be together. *-*   
  
  



	4. Stronger

  
  
  
Disclaimer to Sailormoon and Dragon Ball Z  
Hey thanks for the reviews and e-mails I love it. And I want everyone to know that I am talking with an editor that will help me out since my grammar needs work. *-*  
  
I just want you to know that I'm writing this fanfiction and if I use Japanese names or American names hopefully you'll understand whom I'm talking about. Also I wanted to use other attacks instead of the normal attacks that the sailor scouts use (Sorry but I just needed to get that out). With any luck this will be a lot better in punctuation. No offence but some of you guys sound like my language arts teacher. Thanks for the support you guys are giving me I really appreciate it.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Usagi NNNNOOOO!" cried Mina  
Using all the strength she had left she pushed Usagi into the ground and waited for the full impact of the blast. Closing her eyes she waited, but when no attack came she opened her eyes to see a rose embedded into the ground. It stopped the blast meant for Usagi.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask you're here! It took you long enough!" Mina said.  
  
" Oh boy, Joy to the world. Tuxedo Mask is here..." Usagi muttered sarcastically. "Why wasn't he here sooner to stop some of the other attacks too?" Looking down at her friends she felt a new since of rage. The rage was the anger of regret, the regret that she wasn't there to help her friends sooner.  
  
"I have had enough of this playing around here, you're dusted." Usagi yelled, tears beginning to pour from her eyes.  
Suddenly a new power surged through her, something she never felt before. Suddenly the power burst forward.   
  
"MOON HEARTACHE DESTROY!"  
  
Thousands of heart shaped disks formed out of her staff and headed straight toward the green youmas heart. They drove into his chest until he exploded.  
  
"Moon dusted..." Sailormoon whispered as she watched bits of youma fall from the sky. Turning back to Mina she said "We need to get these guys to a hospital. I don't think they can go on like this much longer."  
  
  
"That was entertaining Sailormoon. Oh and don't be surprised. I always come back together again."  
  
Suddenly the horrible creature Cell appeared right in front of Sailormoon.  
  
"How did...?" Sailormoon stuttered.  
  
"My name is Cell. You have a lot of spunk. I am surprised that you even managed to blow me up. I know Freeza will like you, after all you are the strongest out of these pathetic creatures you call scouts, and that little boy with a cane   
  
that throws little flowers. We plan to take over this dimension and this poor excuse of a planet."  
  
Now a very angry was fuming. Here is this ugly bug creature talking about destroying his planet, threatening his friends, and making fun of him all at the same time. He was going to make him pay.  
  
"Hey bug scum! You are not taking over this dimension or this planet!" Mamoru yelled angrily.  
  
  
  
Usagi was surprised by Mamoru's sudden outburst. Mina looked like she was going to burst out laughing until she noticed the scouts on the ground. "Sailormoon lets forget about this guy we need to get these guys out of here." Mina said.  
  
"Right"  
  
Sailormoon turned her back against Cell and some how managed to pick up Ami. While Mina was having problems with Makoto. Suddenly both Ami and Makoto vanished . . .  
  
"What the!?" Sailor Venus yelled, surprised by her friend's sudden disappearance.  
  
Cell hovered in the air far above the scouts, anger splashed upon his face.  
  
"How dare you ignore me! You were lucky that I didn't take your lives for turning your backs on me but I am sure as hell going to take theirs." Cell growled angrily.  
  
"No don't please!" cried Sailormoon.  
  
Cell ignored her and began to power up until he changed his mind. Suddenly he stopped, his power slowly faded away and left the scouts standing there in confusion. Suddenly their friends reappeared in Cells arms, they lay limp powerless to Cell's overwhelming strength. Cell suddenly shoved his tail into Makoto's back, and absorbed her strength. Makoto screamed in pain as her life force was stripped away.   
  
Sailormoon could almost feel the pain that she saw in her friend's eyes. Her rage suddenly began to build up, growing more and more each time her friend screamed.  
"Let them go!" She said as she gritted her teeth in anger.  
  
"Why should I?" Cell laughed as he continued to absorb her friends.  
  
" The moon may shine with bright heavenly light. But if you don't let them go I will show you the moons dark side." Sailormoon spat out in anger, power rising at each moment.  
  
Cell got a little nervous. Her ki started to grow rapidly. "I don't know what master Freeza wants with you, but now I don't really care. I am going to make you suffer!.  
  
With his last word he finished absorbing Rei, Ami, and Makoto. Nothing was left of them except for the clothes they wore.  
  
"You bastard! NO!" Usagi fell to the ground crying how could this creature do something like this. Memories of all the things she shared with her friends flowed through her mind. Tears of regret began to pour over her face.  
  
Suddenly she screamed in anger, her crescent flashing onto her forehead. " You will pay for what you did you monster..." she said to Cell quietly. More energy began to flow through her blood.  
  
Suddenly she was surrounded with gray fog, and teleported to the time of gates.  
  
  
  
"Princess Serenity you are not strong enough to defeat this new enemy. They will only take advantage of your power and use it against you." Said a mysterious voice that sounded strikingly similar to Sailor Pluto.  
  
"You and Mina will go to another dimension of earth to train because to defeat these creatures you must train with those who already did. As you trail you must let them help you with your enemy and put away your grief for the time being. Mamoru you shall remain for you are still the guardian of earth and you must take care of other matters."  
  
With that she sent him back, and turned to Usagi and Mina. Usagi was crying again. "What's wrong princess? I would think that you would feel better with him gone now." Sailor Pluto said  
  
"No it's not. My friends are dead and it is all my fault!" cried Usagi until a hand grasped her chin and forced her to look up and see Mina staring at her with her intense blue eyes.  
  
Mina couldn't stand to see her friend blame herself like that. "Look Usagi We must have faith and hope their must be some way that we can bring them back, if not they would not want you to cry over them like this but will want you to be happy. Mina said calmly.  
  
"But I can't. I am not strong enough." Usagi yelled  
  
"Yes you can, don't you dare give up like that! They are my friends too. I know we will find a way, because we have to." Mina spoke so angrily that she startled Sailor Pluto for a moment, but then she smiled "You shall go to a dimension called DBZ and you will bring your friends back."  
  
"One more thing Princess Serenity you must follow your heart." She said waving her staff one last time she sent them off.  
  
"Good luck my queen." Pluto said quietly as she watched her friend disappear into the new dimension.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
I guess I could have made this longer I am sorry it took me so long again. Teachers have been swamping me in projects since school is going to be out soon. I wont be able to get you the next chapter out in till next Tuesday at the latest and once again I'm sorry. Please give me comments on what you think so far and you can email if you want at Jeanae11@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you so much  
  
Edited By: Panthios (Check out her stuff on FF.net!! I need more reviews!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Stronger

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey I'm back again. Sorry about the delays, we are doing finals at my high school and I'm still kind of busy but I need to get this one out for all of you.  
You know what if I could be granted a wish. I would wish to own Sailormoon, Dragonball Z, and a whole bunch of other anime but since I don't I can only dream so the officially I do not own Dragonball z or Sailormoon.  
  
  
Waving her staff in the air they were teleported.  
"Good luck princess."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Feeling dizzy and disoriented. Mina opened her eyes to see that they were in some kind of deep forest. Standing up she closed her eyes and transformed back to normal. Usagi was already normal. She was on the ground asleep. Mina decided to sleep as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh Chichi it's so nice to have a party else where instead of my house" Bulma said as she set the table for the boys.  
Going into the next room Chichi checked on Goten, who was asleep in his crib.   
  
"We're about done cooking so why don't you call the boys in," Chichi said to Bulma.  
  
"ITS TIME TO EAT!" Bulma yelled  
  
"Not so loud Bulma. Goten is sleeping." Chichi whispered loudly  
  
"Sorry" Bulma said absently as she rubbed her stomach.  
  
They did not have to wait long because their was a suddenly blur of blue, white, pink, green, and red.   
  
"Damn, that's a world record" Bulma murmured to herself.  
  
Before Chichi told them they could eat, half of the food was already gone. Chichi wasn't pleased.  
  
"YOU PIGS! Why couldn't you wait until everyone sat down! What the hell do you think were good for only cooking and cleaning?"   
  
Goku looked up from his food and smiled, "Sorry Chichi. Here you can sit by me and have some food" Goku said.   
  
Vegeta looked like he was about throw up in till he saw the look on his wife's face. How was glaring Daggers at him. Muttering to himself he got up took a very pregnant Bulma to the table to eat and said " I know your going to say something, so eat so my child will be healthy God knows your fat enough"  
  
"VEGETA YOU BAKA I'M-" before she could continue he popped a chicken leg into her mouth and she mumbled something that sounded like cursing.  
  
Trunks looked at his parents with a mixture of embarrassment and pity. His face was heating up, and he was turning red.  
  
  
  
  
Yamcha, Krillen, Master Roshi, Tein, and the others were laughing at the interesting display.  
  
Johan and Trunks attempted to leave but their parents stopped them.   
  
  
"Do you honestly believe that you are off the hook?" Vegeta said  
  
"You guys are on the hook not us dad" Trunks said sarcastically. That was the last straw for Vegeta.  
Noticing that his dad was now furious he and Gohon were about to run for the door. But suddenly a strange ki swept through there body, and it wasn't their own.  
  
Goku stood up at that moment and looked around then closed his eyes Vegeta noticed it also and closed his. The ki level they felt was enormous.  
  
"What that's impossible." Piccolo said to himself.  
  
Then the ki decreased drastically.   
  
"What is that? I hope it's not another enemy." Gohon said, but he soon regretted his words. The thought of the sudden grim faces and fighting and looking at his mother and Bulma he could have killed himself. His mother looked like she was about to cry of the thought of losing her son and Goku again. But strangely Bulma had the look of joy on her face. Maybe it's the pregnancy he thought grimly. Suddenly Trunks broke his thoughts.   
  
"We need to find out who or what this thing is." Trunks said bitterly  
  
"We don't know if it's an enemy, but Trunks is right let's go." Said Goku  
  
As they took off Trunks noticed his father talking to his mother privately and was shocked by the display of emotion because his father kissed her with passion before heading towards the group with a small smirk his face.  
  
They flew towards the direction of the ki.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi woke up with a major headache. Rubbing her head she looked at the sleeping Mina.   
"Mina wake up" Usagi mumbled as she poked Mina in the side.   
  
  
  
" No Mommy, I'm sleepy. I don't like's oatmeal." A groggy Mina said. After she got the clue she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Usagi was looking around  
"Hey do you know where we are Mina" Usagi said quietly. "I have no clue Trista could have told us where to start looking for help.   
" Don't blame her I think we could cover more ground if we can fly" Mina said  
"And how are we suppose to do that," Usagi replied  
  
"Transform silly" Mina said laughing   
  
  
"Do you know how much you weigh Mina? I know I'm bad but come on here. Don't make me laugh." Usagi tried to say it with a straight face but the look on Mina red face made her fall to her knees laughing in till the ground was almost mud because of the tears. "Gomen Mina-chan I can't help it" Usagi said then stood up to transform "Eternal Moon Power!"   
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Hey Mina you're not still mad at me for playing with you a little bit are you?" Usagi said as she stretched out her wings and moved them around a little bit  
" No I'm not, although I wish I could have made a come back like Rei would have" Mina said the sudden thought of their friends dead brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Stop it Mina! We have to be strong there is a way to bring them back. If there wasn't we wouldn't be here." Usagi said furiously with that she grabbed Mina and took off in the air.  
  
" Hey and you said I was heavy." Mina said jokingly as they flew through the air. Usagi kept silent.   
"Usagi"  
"Mina is beautiful here isn't it." Said Usagi, attempting to change the subject.   
  
" Yes it is. Hey Usagi what happen between you and Mamoru?" Mina said   
  
This question almost made Usagi drop Mina in surprise. "Well we broke up. He loves somebody else and. . .   
As soon as Usagi told Mina what happened Mina was so angry that she kept on moving and moving in till she fell.  
  
UUSSAAGGII!! HELP!! ME!! Mina yelled  
  
Just before she was about to dive for her a sudden burst of golden light captured her to revel a boy with lavender hair or more likely a man.   
  
"WHAT!! Who are you?! Let me go! Mina screeched in the saijins ear.   
  
"Aha" the screeched was so piercing to Trunk's ears that he accidentally dropped her. Before she could scream Usagi caught her once again.  
"Mina you need to learn how to fly" Usagi murmured into her ear. Before she could reply they saw seven other figures heading towards them.  
  
"Mina we don't know if they are enemies or allies, we need to watch our self's and be careful." Usagi said  
  
"You just worry about the flying and I'll do the attacks if they decide to do anything. Ok Usagi I wont let anything happen to you" Mina said with authority   
  
  
That made Usagi giggle slightly.  
  
As the grouped neared they saw a man with pointy hair, a guy that had hair sticking in all kinds of directions. You could barely call an hair style, a guy with a scarf on his head, another guy with a third eye ball on his forehead, a short little bald man, a man with scars on his face, and a green alien.  
  
Usagi could not help glancing between Gohon and Tein. Gohon was so cute and Tein reminded her of Diamond.   
"Hey Mina doesn't that guy with the eyeball on his forehead remind you of Diamond?" Mina did not say anything at first because she was so absorbed in the lavender guys looks. "Mina get a grip" Usagi said seriously.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I got a grip," Mina said still staring at Trunks.  
  
"Mina-" Usagi started  
  
"Who are you?" said the weird alien.  
  
"Who are you?" Usagi shot back. She was becoming angry at the small group. Here they are demanding stuff without a proper introduction and scowling at them as if Usagi and Mina were demons.  
  
"Answer our question little girls. We wouldn't want you to get hurt, or be forced to mess up that pretty face." Said the bald guy.  
  
  
  
Both Mina and Usagi looked at them then laughed into tears started slid down their cheeks. " How could you-" Mina said laughing and pointing her finger.  
  
  
"Why you, now you did it KKAAMMEEHHAAMMEEHHAA!!"  
  
Know that got the girls attention their minds suddenly started to reply the event that happen to them and their friends. "They are the enemies," Mina said quietly, her words seething with venom.  
  
"Get ready we need to run away. There are too many of them for us to handle."  
Usagi quickly, "Hold on really tight I'm going to do something." Usagi said. Batting her wings as fast as she possibly could she reversed the direction of his attack back toward the group.  
  
"Ok Mina go Venus beam!" Mina yelled   
  
"Watch out you guys" Trunks shouted, he was shocked how the girls reflected Krilln's attack, and the power of the cute one's attack.  
  
" Krillen I don't know what has gotten into you, but what were you thinking when you attacked them??" Goku said angrily   
  
"I'm sorry Goku its all my fault."  
  
"Damn right it is" Vegeta said he looked at the girls and noticed the deadly rage in their eyes. He tensed up and prepared for anything..  
  
  
Gohon and Trunks noticing Vegeta did the same and soon everyone was ready for the next move.  
  
"How are you guys, Are you enemies or allies?" Gohan shouted to the two girls.  
  
  
"Were defiantly your enemies and I swear upon the moon that when I kill you I will make you guys suffer like you have made me." Usagi said so quietly but not so quietly that they could not hear what she said.  
  
"If it's the last thing I do I will make you pay and I swear it on Venus."  
Mina said with a touch of everything.  
  
There was a sudden flair from the girl with the buns in her hair and suddenly a crescent appeared on her forehead. "Lets rumble" Usagi said  
  
"In the name if The Moon we will destroy all evil and that mean you." (Know that different) "On behalf of Venus I will seek my revenge."   
  
"Now wait a moment-" Yamcha started  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailormoon cried. She only hoped that that was enough of a distraction so that they could get away.  
  
A small like disk came hurling towards them at top speed  
"Don't tell me that's all you got" Vegeta said as he flew forward, slapping the disk and hurtling it back at them.   
  
Sailormoon tried to get out the way but was to late the disk contacted with her wing. Pain consumed her and she cried out. "Mina . . ." Usagi whispered as she started to fall towards the ground  
  
Mina was horrified when she saw Vegeta smack the disk sending it back at them. The disk burst into Usagi's wings, tearing it apart.   
  
"Mina I'm falling" Usagi said as she continued up to flap but it did no good it only slowed there fall.  
  
"Venus solar power"  
An energy ball circled them and stopped them from falling.  
  
Forgetting about the enemies momentarily she dropped to the ground.  
The solar flare took a lot of energy from her but she was still able check Usagi.  
  
"Usagi are you ok?" Mina asked  
  
"No."  
  
"Can't you just make the wings disappear?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"   
  
  
  
"Because when I transform the wings become part of me that's why" Usagi said cringing with pain.  
  
  
  
"Here let me see" Mina said she looked at the wound and almost vomited. As Mina touched the wound Usagi growled in pain.   
  
"Stop it Mina! What are you trying to do kill me?" Usagi shouted weakly  
  
"Gomen Usa-chan" Mina said once again.  
  
Her attentions where on Usagi until she realized that the guys had already landed only a few feet from them.  
  
" Don't move, come any closer and you'll be sorry." Mina said  
  
"Hold on, we know you're not an enemy of ours and where sorry that your friend got hurt, please let us help you" Goku said looking straight into Mina's eyes  
  
Mina closed her eyes and turned away from the intense stare. It was like the look Usagi would use when she stared into an enemy to see if there was any evil in them. That's when she knew that he was not the enemy, but she still couldn't trust them easily. If they were with us they were bound to get hurt in some kind of way.  
  
  
"I don't need your help. Please leave." Mina said quietly looking down at Usagi. Usagi need help, she was beginning to slip in and out of unconsciousness.   
  
"Listen-" Gohon begin but stopped as he was beginning to talk his saijin ears picked up a plane like noise heading toward them.  
  
"It's Bulma and Chichi." Tein said  
  
"Sometimes I wish I could strangle her." Vegeta said more to himself then to anyone else.  
  
As they got out of the jet Trunks shouted "Mom what are you doing here? Hurry up and leave we don't want you guys to get hurt!   
  
"Chichi why is it that men don't think we know how to do defend our selves?" Bulma said angrily  
  
"Chichi-" Goku began  
  
  
  
"Oh my god what, did you do to that poor girl!?" Bulma said as she waddled toward the scouts.   
  
"No Bulma stay away!" everyone shouted. But she continued to ignore them a kneeled down to toward the tired young girl.  
  
"Here let me look at her wound I might be able to help, you can trust me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Authors Note: So what so you think? I promised a longer chapter. It took longer to write, then Panthios had to edit it. Give her a handclap everyone.  
Panthios: Yeah, I rule. Now read my stories. I NEED EGO-BOOSTERS!  
  
Jeanae: E-ways if you guys have in suggestions help a sister out. Please forgive me if we spell any names wrong. Love ya.  
Panthios: Do you people know how hard this story is to edit? I don't know much about Sailor Moon so if they said anything out of character I couldn't fix it.   
  
Yes I know Krillin is out of character but you'll soon find out later. Email me at Jeanae11@hotmail.com if I do not get a lot of reviews your not going to see the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Stronger AGAIN!

Hello everyone this is Jeanae. I hate to tell you but this will be the last chapter in till I get back from vacation that will not be in till 3 to 4 weeks. But if I get access to a computer long enough to type and send on the Internet I will do so ok.  
*Disclaimer to DBZ and SM*  
Chapter 6  
"Here let me help you." Bulma asked Mina  
Mina mind was in turmoil; this blue haired woman confused her. And she couldn't afford to put her guard down. "I don't need your help. We will be fine on our own." Mina said coldly   
"How will you help her? My place isn't far from here, and I have all the medical supplies to help her. The nearest hospital is almost 200 miles away. She can't handle that kind of travel." Bulma explained to her as if she was a small child.   
"No I don't know if we can trust you" Mina said once again  
"Well that's to damn bad missy." Bulma growled angrily. She put her hand on Usagi's forehead before Mina could object. Suddenly she pulled her hand away as if it were on fire, "She's burning up, you have to trust me on this. Let me help her." she said to Mina   
"Goku we need to be teleported to my place and fast." Bulma asked Goku frantically.  
"Women, what makes you think that I'm going to let you go anywhere with those two females." Vegeta said with a scowl.  
"And what makes you think that I am giving you a choice?" Bulma hissed.  
"I am the..." Vegeta started  
"Who cares? Vegeta can't you see that she needs help?" Bulma said with sudden fake tears in her eyes. She knew that Vegeta could not stand to see her cry.  
"Fine." Vegeta said gruffly.  
"Hurry up Goku, lets go!." Said Bulma impatiently.   
"What about me? I don't have my license, and I can't fly." Chichi said. Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
  
"Alright already Chichi come on.." Bulma said and with that Goku teleported Mina, Usagi, Bulma, and Chichi too C.C.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"What was your problem Krillin? Why did you attack those girls like that?"  
"Yea Krillin that was very stupid of you." Yamcha said   
Tien nodded his head in agreement   
"I also sense great power in both of them, especially the girl with the wings." Piccolo continued to babble.   
Krillin just stood there quietly. Silently fuming under his friends dark gaze.   
"I have better things to do. It's not my fault that I thought the girls where enemies. You can't blame me because we still don't know if their enemies or not. They did seem suspicious." Said Krillen as he jumped in the air and flew home.  
"I'm going home." Yamcha said  
"I am going too. Call and tell me the news of that girl, or if they are enemies or not." Tien said as flew away.  
"Well that was interesting." Trunks said as everyone flew off except for Gohan and his father.  
"I know. I hope my dad can handle all of them together he is really going to need all the strength he has." Gohan said laughing "What do you think of the two new girls?" Gohan asked Trunks  
"Cute" was all he said  
" Let's go brats." Said Vagita (The charismatic guy that he is.)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Ok that's it, did you like it? Panthios and I will be out of town for a couple of weeks. I will update as soon as I'm back. So e-mail and tell me that you will miss me for more chapters and I'll update as soon as I can. I love it when you email so make me happy please and email me. I'm also sorry that the chapter is so short and not as long as I hoped, I'm kind of at a writer's block so please give me some ideas or something. Thanks ^-^  
  



End file.
